¿De qué manera?
by Lalamarce
Summary: Luego de que Robin encontrara la página en la que Regina si entra a la taberna esa noche, Regina se da cuenta de que el destino puede cambiar, y que quizá pueda tener una oportunidad con esa rubia que le roba el sueño.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Volví **:v...** Esta historia comienza gracias a **SwanQueenUK** , que me permitió traducir su short y continuarlo, si quieren leerlo en ingles, es el capitulo 8 de Missed SwanQueen Moments S4... Pronto actualizaré, si quieren dejar sugerencias o solo decir hola, bien pueden comentar aquí o hallarme en Twitter como **lalamarcefics**

* * *

"Es una señal!", insistió Robin, mirando de manera ansiosa del dibujo a la mirada escéptica de Regina. "Y tu puedes tomarlo como quieras, pero para mí, está mostrándote una posibilidad. Esperanza. Eso no es algo que le ha pasado alguna vez a un villano, o si?"

Regina sacudió la cabeza, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras se daba cuenta de lo que Robin estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó Robin, siempre luchando por leer las expresiones de Regina. La mujer era compleja, por no decir menos.

"Necesito llamar a alguien", dijo Regina, "Robin, esta página me da esperanza, significa que lo que pensé que era imposible, es ahora… bueno, posible"

"Podemos estar juntos ahora y"-

"No", interrumpió Regina, "No, lo siento Robin, pero eso no es lo que estaba pensando, si nuestra relación tiene más de un camino que puede tomar, entonces hay más de uno para cada relación. Y creo que necesito ir y reparar una que comenzó con el pie izquierdo hace muchos años"

Regina se volvió y salió rápidamente de la librería. Robin la vio salir boquiabierto, el dibujo colgando sin esfuerzo en su mano.

Los fuegos artificiales explotaban encima, sus colores brillantes iluminaban el cielo oscuro, mientras explosiones y estallidos resplandecían en el camino. Regina sonreía mientras seguía el camino, sabiendo exactamente quien estaba causando el elaborado paisaje. Al momento que estacionó fuera de la casa del anciano, Emma estaba terminando con broche de oro, sus dedos danzando en el aire mientras ordenaba su magia una vez más.

"Hey", dijo la rubia, sonriendo por primera vez en días mientras veía a Regina caminar hacia ellos, la explosión final desvaneciéndose mientras ella lo hacía.

"Bienvenida de vuelta", dijo Regina, subiendo los escalones para unirse a su hijo y a su otra madre en el balcón, "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Mágico", sonrió Emma.

Regina rodó sus ojos a la mala broma, pero su corazón creció al ver a Emma tan feliz. Había extrañado esa radiante sonrisa que ahora la deslumbraba.

"¿Qué quería Robin?", preguntó Mary Margaret.

"Oh, él encontró algo", dijo Regina, recordando porque estaba ahí, "de hecho, estaba esperando hablar con Emma para preguntarle qué cree que significa"

"Um, seguro", asintió Emma. "Podemos conducir de vuelta a la ciudad juntas si quieres. ¿Asumo que te nos unirás para la fiesta en Granny's?"

"Me encantaría", sonrió Regina, "David, ¿te gustaría conducir mi mercedes de vuelta y yo iré con Emma?"

La cara de David se iluminó como árbol de navidad, y le agradeció a Regina de manera exagerada, mientras ella le pasaba las llaves. Emma contuvo la risa hacia la reacción de su padre y abrió marcha por el camino, Henry detrás de ella.

"Así que, que quería el chico del bosque?", preguntó Emma al tiempo que llegaba al estrecho camino que llevaba de vuelta a Storybrooke.

"¿Tienes que llamarlo así?"

"¿Tienes que llamar a Killian Capitan Guyliner?"

"Buen punto", admitió Regina, "y Robin está bien, creo"

"¿Crees?"

"Encontró una página del libro de cuentos, no del de Henry pero el papel y la tinta son los mismos. Excepto que en ese dibujo yo iba a la taberna tiempo atrás en el bosque encantado y conocía a Robin la noche que Tink me llevó. Robin cree que significa que hay esperanza para un final feliz"

"¿Y tú que crees que significa?", preguntó Emma.

"Creo que significa que las relaciones pueden cambiar su curso", respondió Regina, "que afuera hay un sinnúmero de posibilidades para todos y nuestras decisiones afectan lo que pasa, no el destino"

"Eso es algo bueno, ¿cierto?", dijo Emma, mirando de reojo a la morena mientras conducía.

"Lo es" asintió Regina, "significa que tengo una oportunidad"

"¿De encontrar un final feliz?"

"Si".

Condujeron en silencio. Emma sabía que había algo más que Regina quería decir, pero no quería presionarla. Regina, por el otro lado, estaba tratando de trabajar su siguiente declaración cuidadosamente.

"¿Alguna vez te preguntas que pudo haber pasado?"

"¿Sí que?" preguntó Emma.

"Si no hubiera sido una perra contigo cuando llegaste", aclaró Regina, "¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos sido amigas desde el principio?"

"Bueno, somos amigas ahora", dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, "Supongo que nos habríamos ahorrado muchos argumentos y hecho feliz a Henry, pero bien está lo que bien acaba".

"¿Lo hizo?"

"¿Qué cosa?", dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño.

"Terminar bien"

"Supongo que no ha terminado aún", admitió Emma, "aún tenemos que derrotar a la reina del hielo y-"

"No, nosotras", aclaró Regina.

El ceño fruncido de Emma se profundizó, "Bueno, somos amigas ahora, ¿no? Creo que nuestra amistad se ha vuelto grandiosa, para ser honestos. Digo, si me hubieras preguntado años antes si esto habría pasado, yo hubiera dicho que estabas loca, pero ahora, sí, creo que terminamos bien".

Regina tomó un respiro profundo, llenándose de coraje, era ahora o nunca.

"Yo no lo creo".

Sin palabras, Emma estacionó a la orilla del camino. Ella espero a que las luces de David en las mercedes de Regina la pasaran antes de volverse hacia la morena, su rostro pálido en la penumbra de la tarde.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó la rubia al fin.

"La cagué", los ojos de Emma se dilataron, no creía haber escuchado nunca a Regina maldecir. "La cagué esa noche que te conocí Emma y lo he lamentado desde ese día, esa decisión cambió nuestras vidas".

"¿Cuál decisión?"

"Te vi como una amenaza, para mí, para mi familia, para mi maldición. Me puse en modo defensivo, bueno, en modo de ataque, supongo. Y estaba muerta de miedo. Te alejé lo más fuerte que pude y arruine la relación con mi hijo en el proceso. He pasado años preguntándome que podría haber pasado si hubiera tomado otra decisión, si hubiera hecho lo otro que más me aterrorizaba".

"¿Qué es cuál?", preguntó Emma, aun confundida.

"Cederlo a mi corazón"

El silencio en el auto era pesado, ambas mujeres inseguras acerca de lo que pasaría si daban un paso, o más bien se arrojaban, entre este nuevo territorio.

"¿Tu corazón?", preguntó Emma luego de un largo tiempo.

"Bueno, quizá no mi corazón para empezar," admitió Regina, "Cuando te conocí al inicio, creí que era mi atracción hacia ti. Esa espantosa chaqueta roja y esos rizos rubios hacían que algo dentro de mí cantara de alegría. No podía dormir en las noches porque seguía pensando en tus ojos verdes. Pero luego cuando logré conocerte, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era mucho más profundo de lo que te imaginas. Incluso cuando estábamos luchando con uñas y dientes contra la otra, no podía dejar de pensar en cuando te quería. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se enfrentara a mi como tú lo haces, alguien que me retara y alguien que fuera un oponente digno. El hecho de que no quisiera luchar contra ti hizo nuestra pelea aun peor. Estaba enojada conmigo por escuchar las palabras de mi madre y no darte una oportunidad".

"¿Tu madre?"

"El amor es una debilidad"

"¿Amor?", resistió Emma.

"Una locura, ¿cierto?" dijo Regina con una risita suave, "Yo tampoco lo vi venir. Pero si, a través de los años de alguna manera me he enamorado de ti, Emma. Pero gracias a las decisiones que hice cuando nos conocimos, he dicho todo mal. Mi decisión cambió nuestras vidas en aquel momento, y ahora quiero cambiarlas de nuevo".

"¿Y qué pasa con Robin?", preguntó Emma tranquilamente.

"Se acabó", dijo Regina, "Creo que él ya lo sabía antes de esta noche. Ahora puede ir de vuelta a Marian y estar con su familia".

"Marian sigue congelada", afirmó Emma.

"Encontrare una cura, eventualmente"

Hubo otro silencio largo, los segundos pasaban tan lento que Regina pensó que el tiempo se había congelado. Necesitaba saber que estaba pensando Emma. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte frente a sus costillas mientras esperaba que Emma respondiera.

"También creo que eres ardiente"

Regina resopló de risa. Confiar que Emma Swan seria elocuente durante una seria conversación, una conversación que podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

"Gracias", dijo Regina aun riendo.

"Pero estoy con Killian".

La risa se detuvo, el corazón de Regina se detuvo. Había olvidado ese pequeño obstáculo en su plan. No que ella hubiera planeado esa charla, pero no había anticipado la posibilidad de que Emma Swan no estuviera disponible cuando ella confesara lo que sentía.

"Oh, cierto", dijo Regina, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, preguntándose si sería muy cobarde si se trasportara mágicamente fuera del auto y de vuelta a la mansión para acurrucarse con una botella de escoces para tratar y olvidar lo que había sucedido.

"Yo… Regina, yo necesito tiempo" dijo Emma luego de un tiempo, "Para pensar, ¿sabes?, tu como que me has arrojado una gran bomba ahora mismo, y me va a tomar un tiempo sacar de mi cabeza lo que quiero"

"Una bomba", dijo Regina, repitiendo la palabra lentamente. Sonaba negativo, su lengua se sentía pesada en su boca mientras hablaba.

"No puedes negar que es una sorpresa," explicó Emma, "Quiero decir, creo que hasta tu misma estas sorprendida con el hecho de haberme contado, ¿cierto?, entonces sí, es una bomba. Pase lo que pase, las cosas no volverán a ser como eran antes"

Regina asintió. Tenía que saber al menos. Si Emma sentía lo mismo que ella y vivirían felices para siempre con Henry, o si había arruinado la amistad más preciada que había hecho en su vida. No había manera de que pudieran continuar si ella nunca hubiera admitido su atracción, su amor hacia Emma.

"En verdad me gustas", dijo Emma, acercándose y poniendo una mano gentilmente en el muslo de Regina, "Pero nunca antes había pensado en ti de esa manera"

"¿Nunca?", preguntó Regina, mirando por fin a la rubia.

"Bueno", dijo Emma, sus mejillas sonrojándose, "puede ser que dos o tres veces tú hayas… aparecido en sueños" admitió.

La respiración de Regina si entrecortó, ahí estaba: esperanza.

"Toma todo el que necesites", dijo Regina, su voz casi como un susurro, "Cuando sepas lo que quieres, ven y encuéntrame".

Emma abrió su boca para responder pero humo morado lleno el auto, llevándose lejos a la morena rápidamente antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de hablar. Emma se desplomó contra la silla, frotándose las manos en la cara. Este tenía que ser uno de los días más extraños de su vida. Y posiblemente, pensó mientras encendía el auto, uno de los mejores.

* * *

 **A/N:** Cuando dicen "Bomba", en el original dicen " _ **Bombshell**_ ", que bien se traduzca como bomba, significa tambien "Una gran sorpresa", pero no hallé mejor forma de traducirlo sin cambiar la intención.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia ya sigue normal, pues, ahora es invención mía, sin olvidar que la comencé gracias al shot ya publicado por **SwanQueenUK**...

* * *

Cuando Emma estacionó fuera de Granny's, todos estaban adentro festejando mientras la esperaban. Se quedó un momento afuera, pensando, recordando la voz de la morena decirle "Cuando sepas lo que quieres, ven y encuéntrame". Queria creer que tenía claro lo que quería, pero no era así, tenía mucho para pensar. Estaba saliendo con Hook ahora, y a pesar de todo, él la hacía feliz, aunque no tanto como Regina.

"Swan!", gritó Killian desde la puerta de Granny's, haciendo que Emma saliera de sus pensamientos, "¿está todo bien?, estábamos esperando que regresaras con la reina malvada"

Emma trato de esconder la ira que crecía en ella cada vez que alguien llamaba a Regina así.

"No le digas así!", dijo Emma en un tono fuerte, "Está tratando de redimirse y tú no tienes ningún derecho de llamarla así!"

Hook se quedó en silencio, no creía en la reacción de Emma, sabía que la reina le importaba, pero no era para tanto. Todos los que estaban en Granny's habían escuchado también la discusión y estaban mirando desde las ventanas.

Antes de que Hook pudiera decir algo, Emma usó su magia y se trasportó a su casa, ya no tenía ánimos para ninguna fiesta.

Una vez en su habitación, Emma se tiró a la cama, sabía que no había reaccionado de buena manera y que estuvo mal haber abandonado la fiesta que era en honor a ella, pero no sentía ganas ya hablar con nadie.

En situaciones así, era Regina la persona a la que ella corría a llamar, o bien, a visitar, pero esta vez era diferente y no sabía cómo enfrentaría a la morena sin tomar antes una decisión.

El sueño reclamó pronto a la rubia, mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad ocurría lo contrario.

Regina estaba en su estudio, tomando una copa de vino, ya llevaba 3, seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Emma. No había sido del todo malo, al menos la rubia no la había rechazado de inmediato, pero eso no significaba que no iba a hacerlo.

"¿Mamá?", dijo Henry, sorprendiendo a la morena.

"Aquí en el estudio!", gritó Regina para hacerle saber a Henry donde estaba.

"¿Estas bien?, me preocupé cuando no apareciste en la fiesta"

"Lo siento querido, no me sentía bien así que vine directo hacia acá", se disculpó Regina tratando de esconder la botella de vino a la vista de Henry, no quería que él notara que algo sucedía, "¿Cómo fue todo?, ¿te divertiste?"

"La verdad, si, fue algo interesante", respondió Henry haciendo que la curiosidad se despertara en Regina.

"Mmmm… ¿Qué ocurrió?", preguntó al fin.

"Cuando mamá apareció por fin, Hook salió a buscarla y-"

"¿Hook?, ¿Qué hacia él ahí?", dijo Regina creyendo que solo lo había pensado.

"Emm… pues es el novio de mamá, ¿no?", Henry alzó una ceja mirando a su madre de modo sospechoso.

"Si, lo siento, fue estúpido preguntar, entonces, ¿Qué decías?"

"Ah! Y justo cuando él saludó a mamá, ella comenzó a gritarle. Y todo gracias a ti", Regina frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué era culpa de ella.

"¿A mí?"

"Prácticamente si, Hook le preguntó a mamá sobre cómo le había ido con la Reina Malvada y eso la enojó demasiado", Henry se quedó examinando la mirada en la morena, "Comenzó a gritarle sobre como estabas tratando de cambiar y sobre como él no tenía derecho de llamarte así"

Regina trató de mantener la calma, aunque quería gritar de alegría, Emma estaba defendiéndola. Claro que ella siempre lo hacía, pero que se enfrentara a su novio, por ella, lo hacía especial.

"Ya veo…", dijo Regina luego de un silencio, "¿Y la Sheriff Swan se encuentra bien?"

Henry soltó la carcajada, no podía creer como su madre seguía insistiendo en llamarla así, cuando él sabía que los sentimientos de la morena hacia su otra madre eran más que cordialidad.

"Si mamá", Henry ignoró la mirada seria de Regina, no quería meterse en problemas por haberse reído de ella, "luego de eso, mamá desapareció en una nube de humo sin decir nada más"

Regina aún no se lo creía, Emma, peleando con su novio, por defenderla. Aunque no podía hacerse esperanzas, sabía que debía esperar que Emma tomara una decisión.

Al otro día, todo el pueblo estaba reunido en la alcaldía, sabían cuál era el plan de la reina de las nieves, así que todos tenían miedo.

"Está aquí!, está aquí!" Leroy apareció corriendo mientras gritaba. "La maldición, está aquí"

Emma no sabía qué hacer, ella y Elsa eran inmunes, así que podía derrotar a la reina, pero se preocupaba por lo que fuera a ocurrir.

La rubia se dirigió a la comisaria y allí puso a sus padres en celdas separadas, se despidió de ellos y dejó al pequeño Neal al cuidado de Anna, que se quedaría para vigilarlos a ellos y a Kristoff.

Regina se hallaba ahora en la alcaldía, asegurándose de que Henry estuviera a salvo. Estaba lista para crear un hechizo que protegiera toda la habitación cuando alguien la interrumpió.

"Regina", Emma apareció tras ella. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Emma!", dijo la morena algo sorprendida, no esperaba verla, pero le alegró, hasta que recordó lo peligroso que era. "Emma, debes irte, haré que Henry este seguro y me iré al mausoleo, allí no podré hacerle daño a nadie"

"Hey…", dijo la rubia tomándola de las manos, "sabes que no vas a herir a nadie, ya no eres esa persona"

Regina quería llorar, quería creerle a esa rubia de ojos verdes, pero no podía, "Emma, sé que quieres que crea eso, pero lo que la maldición hace, es imparable", afirmó tomando con más fuerza las manos de Emma, no quería soltarla, no ahora, que la necesitaba tanto.

"Regina, yo…", Emma no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Henry apareció donde estaban, haciendo que del susto se soltaran de las manos.

"Mamá, ya tengo todo listo", Henry abrazó a sus madres, sabía que todo pasaría pronto, pero le dolía que algo tratara de separar nuevamente a su familia.

"Está bien, chico" Emma disolvió el abrazo, sabía que quedaba poco tiempo, "entra ahí, y yo llevaré a tu madre a un lugar seguro"

Regina no dijo ni una palabra, no quería romper a llorar.

"Lo sé", dijo Henry mirando a la rubia y luego a la morena, "sé que harías todo para protegerla"

Mientras Regina lanzaba el hechizo de protección, Emma no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que la gente de Storybrooke al ser afectada por la maldición quisiera herir a la morena.

Una vez puesto el hechizo, Emma se puso de pie para marcharse con Regina, pero esta de marchó sin decir una palabra dejando la habitación llena de humo purpura.

"Enserio!?", Emma rodó sus ojos, y se trasportó al mausoleo, tenía que asegurarse de que Regina estaría bien.

"Emma, sé que quieres ayudar pero necesito que me dejes sola, podría ser muy peligrosa y-", Regina se quedó en silencio ya que la rubia se había acercado rápidamente y la estaba abrazando.

"Regina yo… no sé qué hacer, ¿Y si no logro romper la maldición?", Emma seguía aferrada a Regina, no quería soltarla.

"Podrás hacerlo. Porque aunque no te guste, eres la salvadora, sé que podrás hacerlo", Regina se separó de Emma y tomó el rostro de la rubia en sus manos, "Confió en ti"

Emma estaba en silencio, no era necesario decir algo, pues cuando se miraban eran capaces de saberlo todo.

El teléfono de Emma sonó, haciendo que ambas salieran de ese trance.

"Swan, ¿está todo bien?", Emma miró a Regina, como disculpándose por la interrupción, y más que todo, porque era Hook al otro lado de la línea, cosa que sabía, le molestaba a la morena, "Elsa estará en tu casa esperándote, yo iré al barco y me ataré"

"Oh… está bien, voy para allá en un momento"

"Ok… Emma, te amo", Hook lo dijo tan fuerte que fue posible para Regina escucharlo. Quería desaparecer, no quería estar ahí para escuchar la respuesta de la rubia.

"Está bien, nos veremos luego", fue lo único que Emma fue capaz de responder antes de colgar, no solo porque no lo sentía, si no que eran palabras difíciles para ella.

"Señorita Swan, creo que ya todo está seguro aquí y que debería irse pronto", algo en Regina cambió, sabía que no podía hacerse ilusiones, pero pensaba que el hecho de que Emma la hubiera seguido hasta allí significaba algo.

La rubia no dijo nada, miró fijamente a Regina como buscando una respuesta al cambio drástico en su actitud, quería hablar sobre el tema, pero ahora no era el momento. Además, aun no estaba lista para darle a Regina la respuesta que esperaba.

Emma comenzó a salir, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se devolvió y dijo "A la mierda".

"¿Qué?", fue lo único que Regina alcanzó a decir, ya que la rubia se le había lanzado a besarla. No reaccionaba, no esperaba que Emma fuera a hacer eso.

"Lo siento Re-", Emma también fue callada, esta vez, Regina había atrapado sus labios, Emma le correspondió de inmediato. Eran besos suaves y lentos. Sabían que no tenían tiempo y que aún tenían que hablar, pero no estaban seguras si saldrían victoriosas de este problema, así que no había nada para perder.

A los minutos, Regina se separó, miró a Emma a los ojos y le dijo, "Vete ahora, por favor"

La rubia la miró a los ojos, esos ojos cafés que le suplicaban. Luego de un último beso, Emma la tomó de las manos, "Todo saldrá bien, estaremos bien", dijo saliendo de ahí en una nube de magia.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hola!, queria aclarar algo, aquí Gold no le robó el corazón a Hook, o bueno, si lo hizo no importa, aquí importan son las chicas jajajaja, punto para el/la que adivine a quien le intercambié el dialogo del episodio real :v, de nuevo, Gracias por el apoyo (mills1! love u :B)

* * *

Luego de reunirse con Elsa, la maldición ya había comenzado, Emma no sabia que hacer, trataban de llegar a un plan para derrotar a la reina de las nieves, pero no podía concentrarse. Pensaba en Regina, en cómo se estaría sintiendo la morena en estos momentos.

Y después estaban los listones, que Ingrid había puesto en las muñecas de Elsa y Emma, haciendo que la maldición no les afectara, pero que también les impidiera usar magia en su contra.

Tenían que encontrar una manera, y la hallaron, los listones en sus manos estaban puestos ahí gracias a un amor indescriptible y llegaron a la conclusión de que solo un odio igual de grande podría deshacer el lazo impuesto y solo había una persona que en este momento sintiera un odio así de inmenso, Regina.

Ya en el mausoleo de Regina, Emma y Elsa estaban afuera tratando de entrar.

"Ok, mantente atrás" dijo Emma mientras lanzaba una roca hacia la entrada viendo como un hechizo la hacía rebotar.

"Un hechizo de contención", Emma se puso en posición para hacer magia, pero luego de intentarlo, nada pasó.

Elsa se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, "Puedes hacerlo", le dijo y luego volvió a hacerse atrás.

"Ok", Emma sacudió un poco sus brazos y se preparó para hacer magia de nuevo, esta vez trató de concentrarse, sabía que la magia funcionaba con las emociones, y dejó que esta vez su magia sintiera la necesidad que ella tenía de salvar a su familia.

El hechizo se rompió, haciendo que las rubias se sorprendieran, "Bueno, aunque le estoy cogiendo el tiro a esto de controlar la magia", dijo Emma mientras avanzaban, "la siguiente parte se supone que será más fácil".

El plan era hacer enojar a Regina, a tal punto de que las atacara, ojala con una sola bola de fuego para quemar así los listones.

"Wow", Emma vio a Regina sentada sobre un baúl con uno de sus vestidos de Reina Malvada, "Es un poco tarde para Halloween"

"Tú!", dijo la Reina poniéndose de pie.

"¿Cómo caminas en esa cosa?", parecía que el plan funcionaba porque el comentario de Emma comenzaba a enfadar a la morena.

"Con el aplomo y la compostura de una reina", respondió Regina adoptando una pose sexy. "Justo a tiempo señorita Swan, estaba leyendo sobre cómo convertirte en una escultura para mi jardín"

Bueno, ahora Emma si estaba un poco confundida, tener a la persona que horas antes decía que te amaba, ahora amenazándote de muerte, era algo complejo.

"Que hace ella aquí?", preguntó la morena mirando con odio a Elsa.

"Quería ver tu cara cuando supieras la verdad", dijo Elsa, Emma ya le había contado sobre lo que ocurría con Regina, así que esta era la mejor manera de lograr su plan.

"¿La verdad acerca de qué?", preguntó de nuevo Regina.

"Te mentí Regina", comenzó a decir Emma, "acerca de Marian, sabía desde un inicio quien era, la traje a propósito"

"Dime algo que no sepa", la mirada de Regina ahora era llena de odio.

"Lo que no sabes es por qué", continuo Emma, "No solo quería romperte el corazón, quería que nos vieras a Hook y a mi juntos y que vieras la felicidad que nunca podrías tener". Emma se detuvo, ya había dicho suficiente, sabía que Regina entendería luego, pero esas palabras también la herían porque ella quería que Regina fuera feliz.

"He esperado mucho para esto", dijo Regina mientras preparaba una bola de fuego, "sé que solo me has estado utilizando, porque temes lo que la Reina Malvada puede hacer, pero esto no va a quedarse así"

Las rubias reaccionaron rápido, cuando la bola de fuego fue lanzada, ellas unieron sus manos haciendo que impactara en los listones y estos desaparecieran.

"Vamos!", Emma lanzó rápido un destello hacia Regina, y como no controlaba bien su magia, la reina chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo.

Las rubias comenzaron a correr para salir de ahí, "SWAAAAN!", fue lo último que escucharon mientras dejaban atrás a la reina.

Luego de ir a enfrentar a la reina de las nieves y que Anna hubiese encontrado una carta hecha por su madre, Ingrid entró en razón y detuvo la maldición que había causado, suicidándose y aunque era algo triste, así había llegado a su final feliz.

Mientras las tres iban juntas a encontrarse con el resto del pueblo, Emma solo podía en Regina, en lo que se había dicho y en como reaccionaria esta al verla.

"Emma!", se escuchó decir a Snow, que iba llevando el coche del pequeño Neal, junto a David y a Regina.

La rubia corrió a abrazar a sus padres, recordando las palabras que había dicho Ingrid, "Has encontrado a tu familia", luego volteó a mirar a Regina, abrazada a su hijo, sonriéndole.

"¿Regina?", la voz de Emma estaba un poco baja, los nervios le ganaban. "Mira, sé que estábamos bajo la maldición de la Reina de las Nieves, pero"

"Estábamos bajo una maldición", interrumpió Regina, "Está bien"

Emma sonrió, al menos ya estaba perdonada, comenzó a acercarse a Regina, quería besarla ahí mismo, pero no sabía si a la morena le molestaría, así que solo la abrazó con fuerza.

"Swan!", esa voz hizo que ambas se apartaran de golpe.

"Oh, al menos estas bien", dijo Hook tomando a Emma y besándola.

Regina no lo podía creer, sabía que no era todo culpa de Emma, pero verla con ese hombre la llenaba de ira. La rubia se separó rápido de él, asustada mientras miraba a todos en busca de Regina, que se había marchado de inmediato entre el humo morado antes de que alguien notara sus celos.

"Ma", Henry se acercó, "¿Qué le pasa a mamá?".

"No lo sé chico", Emma le pasó la mano por el cabello, claramente sabía que pasaba y tenía que arreglarlo ahora, "¿quieres ir a casa a hablar con ella?"

"Emma, ¿quieres que los acompañe?", Killian aun la tenia de la cintura.

"No, está bien si solo vamos el chico y yo", la respuesta salió rápidamente de la boca de Emma, claramente no quería que el pirata se le acercara a Regina.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Henry no podía ser más grande, no le caía bien Hook y aunque habían estado bajo una maldición, las palabras que le dijo eran reales, ahora le gustaba menos ya que estaba saliendo con su madre.

Camino a la mansión, Henry iba un poco callado, habían decidido irse a pie, Emma había pensado que así tendría un momento para hablar con su hijo a solas, pero no creyó que sería tan incómodo.

"Henry", Emma no aguantó más, "¿Podrías caminar un poco más lento?, necesito decirte algo"

Henry se detuvo rápidamente, sabía lo que su madre iba a decir, o al menos eso esperaba. Estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo que Emma habló, solo miraba a la rubia mientras esta le contaba todo lo que había sucedido con su otra madre.

"Okay", dijo Henry luego de tanto silencio.

"¿Okay?", la sorpresa de la rubia era gigantesca, "¿no vas a decir nada más?"

"Mamá, ¿Qué quieres que diga?, sabes que amaría verlas juntas, pero sé que tú debes tomar la decisión", las palabras de Henry eran sinceras, "No quiero ver a mamá sufrir, así que debes tomar una decisión rápido"

"Lo sé", la verdad no lo sabía, no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?", ahora Henry estaba preocupado, quería ver felices a sus madres,

"Sé que primero debería hablar con Hook", Emma miraba a Henry a los ojos, "Pero ahora solo quiero estar cerca a tu madre"

Henry entendió que no debía juzgar, amaba mucho a sus madres como para dejar que sufrieran, solo quería ayudarlas.

"Está bien, vamos, sé que debe estar esperándonos a ambos"

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Emma estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, iba a tocar la puerta pero como se demoraba tanto, Henry se adelantó y tocó fuertemente.

La puerta no demoró en abrirse, vieron salir a una Regina furiosa por cómo habían tocado, pero que al ver quiénes eran, cambió la expresión de su rostro en segundos.

Henry abrazó a su madre y subió rápido a su habitación, sabía que debía dejarlas solas.

"Regina, yo-"

"¿Quieres hablar adentro?", Regina interrumpió rápidamente.

"Si, me encantaría", parecía que Regina no estaba enojada, o al menos eso quiso creer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Quizá, solo quizá, habia estado posponiendo este capitulo... lo siento jajajaja. Pero aquí esta! al fin :D Gracias.

* * *

"¿Qué podría salir mal?", pensaba Emma mientras caminaba detrás de Regina, viendo como la morena meneaba la cadera cuando avanzaba.

Una vez en el estudio, Regina dejó que Emma pasara primero y luego cerró la puerta, la verdad es que Emma estaba sorprendida, había estado muy concentrada en otra cosa, tanto como para no darse cuenta de hacia donde habían estado caminando.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?", la morena seguía sin mirar a Emma, atravesó el estudio y comenzó a servirse un trago.

Emma no respondió, lo único que su mente podía pensar era "¿ya en que me metí?, bravo Emma!, siempre arruinándolo todo".

"Regina-"

"Emma-"

Las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que estallaran en risa, al menos eso había eliminado la tensión que se sentía en el aire como si este pudiese cortarse con un cuchillo.

"Ven", dijo Emma mientras se sentaba en el sofá, señalándole a Regina el lugar a su lado.

Regina miro fijamente a Emma y sin despegar la mirada, dejó su bebida en una mesa y se sentó al lado de la rubia sin decir una palabra.

"Lo siento mucho Regina", continuó Emma.

"Ahí está, está a punto de dejarte por el pirata", pensó la morena. Ya sentía como las lágrimas estaban listas para dejar sus ojos. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan débil, si no se hubiese entregado al amor, y a la ilusión de un final feliz.

"Sé que lo que pasó hace un rato con Hook te molesto", Emma la tomó de las manos, "No era mi intención, sé que debí haberlo detenido"

"Yo-"

"No", Emma la interrumpió de inmediato, "déjame hablarte Regina, sé que fue mi culpa, sé que debo hablar con él lo más pronto posible, no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero que sufras"

"¿Con esto?", preguntó Regina asustada, si, estaba eligiendo al pirata.

"No", la respuesta llego rápida, junto a una mirada de arrepentimiento, "No es así. Lo que quiero decir es, no quiero que sigas esperando una respuesta, no puedo seguir mintiendo, quiero estar contigo"

"Oh, Emma", fue lo único que dijo Regina mientras se lanzaba a besar a la rubia.

Siguieron besándose en el sofá cual adolescentes, entre su sesión de besos, Emma se encontraba sobre Regina y esta tenia ambas manos en el trasero de la rubia. Pero luego de unos minutos Emma se puso de pie rápidamente.

"Espera", Emma se quedó ahí de pie viendo a Regina recuperar el aliento. "Quiero hacer esto bien, tengo que hablar con Hook primero y luego", la rubia no dijo nada más.

"¿Luego que?"

"¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?"

"¿Una cena?", Regina no se la creía.

"Si, como en una cita" la sonrisa en el rostro de Emma era gigante, "¿Qué dices?".

"Me encantaría", Regina se puso de pie y abrazó a Emma, no podía contener la alegría que sentía.

"Genial", Emma separó el abrazo, "Entonces debo irme ya"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, no sé lo que podría pasar si me quedo aquí, no podría controlarme". Ambas rieron por la respuesta de la rubia, "Quiero hacer las cosas bien, enserio"

"Lo sé", Regina puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Emma "¿puedes quedarte a cenar al menos?, a Henry le encantaría".

"¿Solo a Henry?"

"JA-JA… sabes que a mí también"

"Está bien"

"¿Sí?", Regina aún no se lo podía creer, "Entonces ve por Henry mientras voy a la cocina a preparar algo"

Se dieron un último beso y salieron del estudio.

Emma se dirigió al cuarto de Henry cuando escuchó que alguien tocó a la puerta.

"Yo voy!", se escuchó decir a Regina desde la cocina.

No faltaba más, justo cuando su día había mejorado, vio a Hook afuera de su casa.

"¿Qué quieres?", preguntó Regina en de manera cortante.

"Buenas noches para usted también, su majestad"

"Enserio pirata," a Regina se le notaba su desesperación, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a ver a Emma", dijo Hook ignorando a Regina y tratando de mirar hacia adentro de la casa, "me dijeron que había traído a Henry y como no regresó luego, supuse que estaba aquí"

"Pues hiciste bien en suponer, esta vez", era su momento, así que aprovechó, "está adentro con NUESTRO hijo".

"Ya veo", al parecer Hook no entendía, o era idiota, o se hacía, cosa que a Regina le molestaba aún más, "¿Puedes llamarla?"

Regina miro con odio a Hook, pero sabia que era Emma la que debía hablar con él, no ella.

"Emma!", gritó Regina, "Alguien te busca"

"Sabes Regina," dijo Killian mirándola de arriba abajo, "No podras alejarla de mi."

"¿Qué?", Regina estaba confundiida, quien se creía él que era.

"He visto como la miras", la sonrisa en su rostro le daban a Regina ganas de golpearlo, "sabes que ella no me dejará, y mucho menos por ti"

Regina no respondía, si el pobre tan solo supiera...

"Solo tienes de amigos a la gente que teme que te vuelvas malvada", continuó Hook, "nunca tendrás un amor como el que Emma y yo tenemos"

Ahora sí, Regina estaba herida y llena de furia, no era capaz de formular palabras, pero estaba a punto de prender en fuego al pirata, pero Emma apareció.

"¿Hook?", Emma apareció tras Regina, poniendo una mano en la espalda de la Morena, logrando que se calmara un poco, "¿Que haces aquí?"

Emma dijo eso un poco molesta, así que Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Emma", dijo Regina al fin, "Estaré en la cocina, cuando termines aquí, ven a ayudarme, ¿sí?"

Regina dijo esto último mirando a la rubia a los ojos, haciendo que esta sonriera.

"Por supuesto", Emma respondió automáticamente, no podía negarle nada.

Regina se fue, obviamente quería estar ahí para ver el rostro de Hook cuando Emma le contara, pero sabía que debía darle su espacio a la rubia y que no debía presionarla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", dijo Emma sería, "sabes que a Regina le molesta que vengas"

"Necesitaba verte", Hook la tomo de las manos, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, "¿desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que le molesta a la reina?"

"Sabes que me preocupo por ella", Emma liberó sus manos, "siempre lo haré, es la madre de mi hijo"

"Eso no significa que tengas que cuidarla siempre, salgamos un momento, ¿sí?"

"No puedo", bueno, la verdad no quería tampoco, "voy a cenar con Regina y Henry"

"Ya veo", Hook comenzaba a enojarse, "Ya solo quieres pasar el tiempo con ella, ¿acaso olvidas que estás conmigo?"

"Killian-" Emma fue callada con un beso, en el que solo notó un sabor a ron. Apartó rápido al pirata y se limpió, "estas ebrio, deberías irte"

"¿Irme?, ¿Para que puedas estar con tu reina?"

Regina apareció detrás de Emma, había escuchado eso último, así que corrió preocupada a donde la rubia.

"Vete", ahora Regina estaba frente a Hook con una bola de fuego en su mano. "Ahora"

"Regina... No", Emma le tomó la mano libre, no quería iniciar una pelea, "por favor"

"Está bien, eliges a la bruja, pero esto no se quedará así Swan", Hook comenzó a irse, "pronto sabrás de mi"

"Imbecil", Regina tiró la puerta, "cree que puede venir a mi casa! Y amenazar a mi familia!"

"Hey..." Emma la abrazó, "todo está bien, cuando se le pasé el alcohol seguro lo olvidará"

Regina se tranquilizó, Emma tenía ese efecto en ella, aunque aún se sentía preocupada. No podia dejar que nada le pasara a su familia.

Cuando Regina termino de cocinar, la pequeña familia se sentó a cenar. Durante la cena hablaron sobre lo que habia ocurrido durante la maldición, Emma no podia parar de reir al escuchar como Regina en su traje de reina malvada habia ido a atacar a Snow.

Al terminar de cenar, Henry estaba agotado, así que se despidió de sus madres y se fue directo a su cuarto. Emma y Regina se quedaron en la cocina limpiando.

"¿Quieres quedarte un rato mas?", Regina preguntó algo timida.

"Me encantaria", Emma se acercó a besar a Regina.

La rubia no habia hablado bien con Hook, pero no podia evitar sentirse un poco mas libre. Aunque faltaba mucho por resolver, aun no queria apartarse de la morena.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Este capitulo esta mas corto de lo normal, lamento eso, pero espero el proximo sea mejor y mas desarrollado, Gracias por leer!

* * *

"¿Qué quieres hacer?", preguntó Regina con una sonrisa pícara.

Emma solo se rio, sabía que la reina la estaba provocando, pero ya habían hablado de esperar y tener una cita primero.

"Sabes, estaría bien ver una película", dijo Emma sentándose en el sofá de la sala de estar, "¿no crees?"

"Está bien", Regina fingió un gesto lastimero, pero luego rio, "busca cual veremos mientras voy rápido por algo de comer"

Cuando Regina regresó, en la pantalla se veía el menú de la película que Emma había elegido.

"¿Enserio Swan?"

"¿Qué?", Emma no podía contener la risa, "¿Qué hay de malo con esa?"

"Nada, está bien", Regina no pensaba decirle a Emma que no quería ver nada que tuviera que ver con su amiguita Elsa, no quería arruinar el momento.

"¿Segura?", la rubia la miraba preocupada, no podía ser que de nuevo había arruinado todo, "por qué podemos ver otra"

Emma ya había caído en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, sabía que Regina estaba un poco, o más bien, muy celosa por culpa de Elsa, ya que Emma había pasado mucho tiempo con ella estos días, pues las dos entendían lo que era no tener el control de sus poderes.

Y Regina lamentaba eso, lamentaba no haber podido estar ahí para ella, pero no podía ser egoísta, aunque no dejara de molestarle la presencia de esa otra rubia.

"Si, vamos a verla", Regina compuso una sonrisa y se sentó en el sofá, pero luego se puso de pie rápidamente, "¿Quieres vino?"

Emma sonrió como una niña pequeña, "Claro, ¿Por qué no?"

Cuando Regina se tardaba en la cocina, Emma se preocupó y fue a buscarla.

La encontró con la mirada perdida en los vinos que tenía, parecía que pensaba en cual elegir, pero Emma notó que era algo más.

"Hey", Emma se hizo al lado de la morena haciendo que esta se sobresaltara al salir de sus pensamientos.

Regina no dijo nada, solo se volteó, puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Emma y se quedó mirándola.

A Emma no le molestaba, pero comenzaba a asustarla.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿no?"

"Lo siento, solo me quede pensando y me olvidé por un momento de que me esperabas"

Emma no respondió, solo tomo a la morena en un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Y si no funciona?", Regina preguntó aferrándose a la rubia, "¿y si hice que dejaras a Hook para nada?". Sabía que el pirata no merecía a Emma, pero ella era feliz con él.

"Regina, yo tomé la decisión", Emma se separó e hizo que Regina la mirara a la cara, "Te elegí a ti, aunque lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero no volveré a equivocarme, se que quiero estar contigo"

La morena no respondió nada, solo se acercó a Emma y la besó, queriendo olvidar lo que le preocupaba.

"Ven", dijo al fin tomando una botella de vino, "Vamos a ver la película de tu amiga"

Ambas rieron y fueron a sentarse, antes de que acabara la película ya se habían acabado la botella, y por los efectos del vino, el sueño se apoderó de ellas, haciendo que se quedaran dormidas.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, cuando Emma abrió los ojos, no creyó que en su vida hubiese tenido una vista más hermosa. Encima de ella estaba Regina, con su cabello desordenado, respirando tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

Miró al reloj que había en una mesa, 6am, aún faltaba para que Henry despertara y no quería despertar a Regina, pero sabia que debían ir a trabajar, seguir normal con sus vidas.

"¿Regina?", Emma comenzó a sacudir un poco a la reina.

La morena abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó un poco la cabeza para quedar mirando de frente a la rubia.

"Hey", saludó Regina a Emma que la miraba fijamente.

"Hola"

Comenzaron a besarse, suave y lentamente, hasta que el estomago de Regina comenzó a hacer ruidos.

Emma no pudo contener la risa, haciendo que Regina se avergonzara un poco.

"Oye, esta bien", le dijo Emma, "¿Quieres que prepare algo de desayunar?"

"¿Tu?", dijo Regina en un todo de incredulidad, "no quiero que quemes mi cocina"

"Hey!, si se cocinar, lo que pasa es que a veces no me gusta hacerlo"

"Vamos", Regina se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a la rubia, "Yo lo preparo, tu puedes ayudar, o ver, si quieres"

"Ja-ja"

Luego de desayunar, Henry se fue a la escuela y mientras Regina limpiaba un poco, Emma recibió una llamada de Belle, diciéndole que abrirían un portal para que Elsa, Anna y Kristoff volvieran a Arendelle, así que quedaron de ir a despedirse.

Iban en el auto de Emma, la morena estaba en silencio, cosa que hacía que Emma se desesperara.

"y si…"

"Disculpa", dijo Regina, "¿Decías algo Emma?"

La rubia contuvo la risa, "No, solo que estas callada desde que salimos de la casa, sabes, no tenías que venir si no querías"

"Lo siento Emma, sé que esto es importante para ti, no quería arruinarlo"

"Hey", Emma aparcó fuera de la mansión del anciano, apagó el auto y volteó a mirar a Regina, "Está bien"

"¿Quieres que entre contigo?"

"Claro", Emma se sorprendió, "¿Por qué no querría?"

"Son tus amigos Emma"

"Todo está bien, vamos"

Durante la despedida Regina estaba un poco incomoda y Emma podía notarlo, pero trató de no darle tanta importancia y decirle adiós a sus amigos, ya tendría tiempo luego para descifrar que le sucedía a la Reina.

De vuelta a la mansión, el viaje también fue en silencio y cuando Emma aparcó no se bajó del auto.

"¿No vienes?", Regina esta confundida.

"No, será mejor que vaya a casa", Emma trato de no parecer molesta, no lo estaba, pero había algo que le preocupaba, "debo cambiarme de ropa e ir a la estación, el muro de hielo causó muchos problemas"

Regina abrió los ojos, recordando que aun debía ir a ayudar a Marian y eso significaba confrontar a Robin, puesto que luego de dejarlo en la biblioteca, no habían hablado.

"¿Regina?"

"Si", Regina habló por fin, "Yo también tengo muchas cosas por hacer, ¿hablamos luego?"

Emma asintió, le dio a Regina un beso de despedida y se fue.

Las dos habían quedado pensativas, Regina por tener que confrontar a Robin de nuevo, porque aunque fuese una mujer madura y él tuviera esposa, sabía que se habían querido mucho, así que sería algo duro. Y Emma por su lado, por no saber qué le sucedía a la morena, que hace nada le había declarado su amor y ahora, estaba distante.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: henos aqui, lo siento por la demora. se que me tome mucho tiempo, pero ahora ando renovada de ideas.

(mills1, gracias por tu apoyo :D enserio que me ayudaste bastante ya que no tenia confianza para seguir la historia)

Bueno, a lo que vinimos!, Gracias por leer!

* * *

El día transcurría como de costumbre para Emma, que en la estación junto a su padre, recibía en orden todas las quejas sobre los daños que el gran muro de hielo pudiese haber causado.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, no sucedía lo mismo, Regina estaba terminando de organizarse para ir a donde Robin y devolverle su corazón a Marian, esperando así que eso la despertara. Tenía algo de nervios, puesto que llevaba varios días sin haberse cruzado con Robin, pero debía afrontarlo ahora, por el bien de todos.

Cuando Regina llegó a su oficina, Robin estaba arrodillado en el suelo pasando sus manos por el cabello de su esposa. A Regina no le molestó, por el contrario, le pareció una escena demasiado bella.

"Regina", Robin se puso de pie enseguida. "No te había visto"

"Está bien Robin".

"Ese es el…", trato de preguntar Robin señalando la caja que la morena traía entre manos.

"El corazón de Marian, si", Regina avanzó hacia ellos. "Ya es momento de ponerlo de vuelta"

Mientras Regina organizaba todo lo necesario en su escritorio, Robin se acercó a ella.

"¿Regina?", preguntó Robin tratando de llamar su atención.

"¿Si?", respondió luego de unos segundos.

"Quería que supieras que se lo que ha pasado estos últimos días"

Regina dejo todo lo que tenía en sus manos y miro nerviosa a Robin.

"Hook… apareció borracho en el campamento y comenzó a hablar mal de ti"

"Robin… yo…"

"Está bien, aunque iba a golpearlo, pero le di la oportunidad de que antes me contara de que estaba hablando", dijo Robin entre risas.

La morena trato de sonreír, pero aun así, no podía dejar se sentirse un poco mal.

"Lo siento mucho Robin, quería ser yo la que hablara contigo antes que nadie"

"Todo está bien, Regina", Robin la tomó de las manos, "No podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos"

Regina iba a responder, pero Robin la calló.

"Esa noche en la biblioteca, luego de que te fuiste, me quede pensando en lo que habías dicho, tenemos más de un camino por tomar Regina, y un polvo de hadas o el destino no pueden decirnos que hacer", Robin miró hacia el cuerpo de su esposa, "Mira por ejemplo, todos estos años se suponía que estaba destinado a ti, pero nunca pude dejar de amar a Marian y creo que jamás podré dejar de hacerlo".

"Gracias por entender", dijo al fin Regina, abrazando a Robin, "Ahora, Vamos a despertar a tu esposa".

Una vez terminada su labor allí, Regina salió de su oficina y se dispuso a ir a Granny's a tomar un café.

Cuando aparcó su auto afuera del restaurante, pudo ver que la patrulla de policía estaba estacionada ahí, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

"Emma", fue lo único en que podía pensar mientras entraba rápidamente.

"Regina, Hola", saludo Charming que casi choca con ella.

"David… hola", Regina trató de no parecer desilusionada, aunque lo estaba, pues esperaba que quien hubiese dejado la patrulla afuera fuese la rubia.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Si, solo vine por un café", respondió rápidamente, alejándose, pero luego volvió hacia el Príncipe, "¿has visto a Emma?"

"Si", respondió con una sonrisa casi irritante, "estaba en la estación, pero tuvo que salir por un problema con las casas cerca al límite de la ciudad, ya sabes, con lo del muro de hielo"

"Oh… entiendo"

"Pero no demora porque ya termino mi turno, así que debe regresar pronto a la estación," dijo David como tratando de reconfortar a Regina, "Ah!, voy tarde, debo ir a dejar la patrulla a la estación. Adiós Regina"

"Hasta luego", alcanzó a decir Regina mientras Charming dejaba el café rápidamente.

Regina pidió un café y eligió una mesa para sentarse tranquila a pensar.

"Regina!", Gritó Mary Margaret emocionada.

"Snow, hola", la morena no había terminado de hablar cuando ya la princesa estaba sentada junto a ella.

"¿Cómo has estas?", preguntó interesada, "no te había visto desde que trataste de asesinarme"

Mala broma, pensó Regina, pero tenía razón, no se veían desde la última maldición.

"Lo siento por eso", logro responder.

"Está bien Regina", dijo Snow tratando de reconfortarla, "es cosa del pasado"

Eso saco una sonrisa en ella, al menos su día comenzaba a mejorar.

"¿Has visto a Emma?", preguntó Snow sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos, "No paso la noche en casa y no creo que la haya pasado con Hook, él ha estado todo el tiempo deambulando por ahí".

"Snow, yo", Regina había comenzado a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el pequeño Neal que lloraba.

"Perdón, ¿Qué decías?"

"Nada, está bien", Regina estuvo a punto de contarle todo a Mary Margaret, pero pensó que quizá no era su lugar el ser ella la que le contara, después de todo, era la madre de Emma.

"Regina…", Snow la miro fijamente, "Sé que algo te está pasando, sabes que no puedes ocultármelo por siempre, pero no te presionare para que me lo digas".

"Gracias", Snow se puso de pie y se marchó, dejando a Regina sola con sus pensamientos.

Al terminar su café, Regina tomo la decisión de ir a hablar con Emma, quería tener todo claro con ella.

Llegando a la estación, vio como David dejaba la patrulla y se iba a casa, espero unos momentos y cuando ya lo perdió de vista, entró a la estación.

Allí estaba Emma, la rubia estaba dándole la espalda, mirando hacia la ventana, Regina sentía su corazón latir a mil.

"¿Emma?"

La rubia no la escucho, parecía estar muy concentrada, así que Regina se acercó y la abrazó desde atrás.

"Hola", dijo Emma tomando los brazos que la rodeaban. En ese momento, todo se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

"Hoy ayudé a Robin y Marian", dijo Regina cuando Emma separó el abrazo. "Ahora están bien y puedo decir que son realmente felices"

"Y tú, ¿eres feliz?", preguntó Emma mirándola a los ojos.

"Te tengo a ti, a Henry, no podría ser más feliz"

Emma sonrió y se acercó a besarla.

"Te amo", suspiro Emma.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Regina, no porque no le creyera, sino porque no creía que la rubia se lo diría tan pronto, no pensaba que estaba segura de lo que sentía, ya que cuando la morena le confeso lo que sentía, la rubia le había dejado claro que sus sentimientos por ella no eran los mismos.

Emma comenzó a reírse, claramente había dejado a Regina sorprendida.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?, solo tú y yo"

"¿Nuestra primera cita?", preguntaba Regina mientras besaba a Emma

"Ciertamente… ¿mañana?, ¿a las 7?, yo pasaré por ti"

"No llegues tarde", Regina le dio un último beso y se marchó.

Esa noche cuando Emma llegó a su casa, bueno, a la casa de sus padres, porque ya comenzaba a sentir que debía encontrar su propio lugar. Mary Margaret estaba en la cocina preparando té, David estaba ya dormido con el pequeño Neal y Henry no estaba, hoy pasaría la noche en su casa.

"¿Estás bien, Emma?", preguntó Snow al ver a Emma pensativa.

"Si…yo…", Emma comenzó a balbucear, "tengo una cita mañana".

"¿Enserio?", preguntó animada, "¿A dónde la llevaras?"

"No lo sé aun…", Emma se quedó en silencio, "Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que la?"

"Ay Emma, soy tu madre, siempre se lo que te está pasando, solo te portas así cuando se trata de una persona en especial", Snow sirvió té para ambas, "Y si no me equivoco, tienes una cita con Regina"

Emma estaba algo desconcertada, ya que claramente a Mary Margaret no le molestaba que ella hubiese botado al pirata.

"¿Crees que algo salga mal?", preguntó Emma al fin.

"Se de mil cosas que podrían salir mal", respondió, "Pero las conozco a ambas, sé que no dejarían que nada les dañe lo que quieren comenzar"

"Gracias", Emma se aferró a su madre en un fuerte abrazo.

"No le hagas daño", le dijo Snow, "conoces su historia, ha sufrido mucho, ambas han sufrido, solo quiero que sean felices".

"Lo seremos, lo sé"

En ese momento el celular de Emma sonó, haciendo que se separara de su madre.

"¿Regina?", dijo Emma preocupada. "¿Está todo bien?, ¿estás bien?"

"Henry…"

"Regina, ¿Henry que?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: De nuevo, Gracias!, por leer y comentar dandome a conocer que les gusta la historia.

(Estoy comenzando a traducir las historias, pero no dejaré desatendida esta, que no cunda el pánico xD)

* * *

Una nube de humo envolvió la habitación. Cuando se disipó, allí estaba Regina, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Emma rápidamente la tomó de las manos ya que parecía que se fuera a desmayar.

"Regina", Emma estaba comenzando a desesperarse, "¿puedes decirme que está pasando?"

"No estaba!", gritó Regina furiosa, soltando sus manos de las de la rubia, "Subí a su habitación y ni él ni su mochila estaban!"

"¿No creen que haya escapado de nuevo, o si?", preguntó Mary Margaret.

"¿Qué crees?", Regina seguía usando un tono grosero, tal vez por el miedo que sentía.

"Regina, no tienes que ser grosera, vamos a encontrarlo", intervino Emma.

La morena se aferró fuerte a ella, "Emma, no puedo perderlo, no de nuevo"

"No lo harás", Emma se separó de Regina y tomó sus llaves, "vamos, buscaremos primero en la casa"

"Emma, yo despertare a David para recorrer la ciudad en la patrulla", propuso Snow.

"Gracias mamá"

Una vez en la habitación de Henry, Emma y Regina comenzaron a mirar que faltaba o que cosas no estaban en su lugar.

"Lo siento", dijo Regina casi murmurando.

"¿Por qué?"

"Fui algo grosera con Mary Margaret, estaba alterada"

"En ese caso, no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, ¿no crees?", Regina no respondió, solo asintió.

Luego de un silencio bastante incomodo, Emma dejó de buscar y se sentó en la cama de Henry.

"Regina", la morena la miró, "¿en verdad crees que haya escapado?"

"No lo sé", Regina comenzó a llorar, Emma se puso de pie y la abrazó.

"Lo encontraremos", Emma beso la cabeza de Regina, "llamaré a David, él conseguirá más ayuda, no puede estar lejos"

"¿Y si alguien se lo llevó?", en sus ojos cafés se podía ver el temor.

"Regina, ¿Quién podría ser tan idiota como para secuestrar al hijo de la alcaldesa y la she…", Emma no lo podía creer, "Hook"

"Voy a matarlo, Emma", Regina comenzó a salir de la casa, pero Emma la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

"Regina, aun no estamos seguras"

"Voy a hacerlo Emma", Regina trataba de soltar su mano, pero Emma era más fuerte.

"Piénsalo bien, no eres más esa persona, primero debemos encontrar a Henry"

"Te equivocas Emma, nunca dejare de serlo, menos cuando las personas que amo están en peligro"

Emma iba a responder pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que Regina se había marchado dejando el pasillo lleno de niebla morada. La rubia no estaba tan segura de su magia, así que corrió hacia el auto para llegar rápido al puerto.

"Mamá", dijo Emma al teléfono, "Creemos que Hook tomó a Henry, Regina va directo a asesinarlo, debemos detenerlos"

Emma condujo lo más rápido que pudo y antes de poder aparcar, vio a Hook salir volando contra una pared. Pero aun no podía ver a Regina.

"Regina!"

"Swan", dijo Hook tratando de ponerse de pie, "Llegas justo a tiempo para ver a la reina malvada en acción"

"Cállate Killian", dijo Emma pasando al lado del pirata, "o seré yo quien te golpee"

Regina salió del barco y fue directo hacia Hook.

"¿Dónde está?", la morena tenía una bola de fuego en su mano, "No está en el barco, ¿Dónde está?"

"Regina", la morena no la había visto.

"Emma", verla le tranquilizó un poco, "No está ahí adentro, tenemos que encontrarlo, debe estar asustado"

"Quien lo diría", intervino Hook haciendo que Regina volviera a enojarse, "Después de todo, su majestad tiene una debilidad"

"Basta de juegos", Emma agarró a Hook de la ropa, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, "¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

El teléfono de Emma había comenzó a sonar, pero ella trató de ignorarlo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Emma los perdió de vista un segundo para contestar su teléfono y mientras oía a su madre hablar al otro lado de la línea, veía como Regina sacaba el corazón de Hook.

"Regina! Detente!"

"Vamos su majestad, ¿no estará poniendo suave ya para terminar?"

"Regina! No tienes que hacer esto", Emma trataba de acercarse lentamente, "Encontraron a Henry en las minas, ya está camino a casa"

Algo cambio de inmediato en la reina, que con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miro a Emma, murmurando un "Lo siento", para desaparecer entre magia.

Emma tomo el corazón de Hook antes de que este golpeara el suelo.

"Eres un idiota", decía Emma mientras esposaba a Hook.

"Vamos Swan, no me digas que no te gustan los juegos"

Emma no respondió, solo los llevó mágicamente a la estación, donde David estaba esperándolos.

"Está bien Hook, voy a poner tu corazón de vuelta", y así lo hizo, para ponerlo luego en una de las celdas.

"¿Estas bien Emma?", pregunto Charming claramente preocupado.

"Si", dijo Emma mientras salía, "ya decidiremos que hacer con él, no lo pierdas de vista"

Cuando Emma llego a la mansión, Regina estaba en la sala con Henry, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Ya mamá, estoy bien", decía Henry tratando de soltarse, "sabía que no dejarían que algo me sucediera"

"Tienes mucha razón, chico", interrumpió Emma

Henry aun no sabía lo que había pasado, o bueno, lo que casi pasa. Pero no era momento de decírselo.

"Voy a ir dormir ahora", Henry se puso de pie.

"Está bien cariño", dijo Regina dándole un último abrazo, "no olvides darte un baño"

Emma espero que sonara la puerta de la habitación de Henry para estar segura de que él no podría escucharlas.

"Emma, lo siento mucho"

"Acaso no te das cuenta de que lo pudiste haber hecho, ¿y si Henry hubiera visto?", Emma estaba alterada.

"Emma", Regina trato de acercarse, "no pude evitarlo"

"¿No? ¿No pudiste evitar ser malvada?", Regina se alejó rápidamente y Emma se arrepintió de inmediato.

"Regina"

"No", la morena la interrumpió, "no pude evitarlo, no quería evitarlo"

"Regina, no digas eso", trató de acercarse pero la morena no se lo permitió.

"Creo que debería marcharse ahora, Sheriff", Regina se puso de pie, y en un tono frio concluyó, "mañana podrá ver a Henry"

"¿Qué?", Emma no podía creerlo, claramente había herido a la morena, "¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?"

"¿Acaso me estoy riendo?", Regina le estaba dando la espalda a Emma

"Regina, mírame", pero la rubia no consiguió respuesta, "Como quieras"

Regina se volteó cuando escucho el portazo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Emma tenía razón, aunque se sentía herida por las palabras de la rubia, tenía razón, había sido malvada. Trató de tranquilizarse y subió a ver a Henry, que apenas salía del baño.

"Mama, ¿estás bien?"

"Si cariño, ve a dormir". Regina trato de sonreír.

"¿Y Emma?"

"Se fue a casa, mañana puedes hablar con ella, no te preocupes"

Regina comenzó a irse a su habitación pero Henry la llamó de nuevo

"¿Qué pasa Henry?", pregunto en un tono amoroso.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

Regina creyó que su corazón iba a explotar, "Por supuesto"

Henry ya se encontraba dormido en sus brazos, pero Regina no conseguía conciliar el sueño, había discutido con Emma y no podía dejar de sentirse como si una parte de ella se hubiera roto. Pero pronto amanecería y ya tendría tiempo para solucionar todo.


	8. Chapter 8

Un mes había pasado desde de lo que podría llamarse discusión y Emma estaba desesperada, sabía que había herido a Regina, pero ella también había sido grosera con la rubia, así que no sabía cuál sería la mejor forma de acercarse a la morena.

Claramente si habían estado hablándose, puesto que sus trabajos como alcaldesa y sheriff les obligaban a verse cada semana. Henry aun insistía en que cada semana cenaran juntos, pero ahora Regina en cada ocasión creaba una excusa.

"¿Podrías pedirle a la sheriff que venga a recoger estos papeles?", preguntó Regina a su secretaria.

"Por supuesto, ya mismo la llamo"

"No!", Regina dijo sobresaltada, "espera que yo me vaya, por favor"

"Como guste, alcaldesa"

Regina entró de nuevo a su oficina, quería tener todo listo para poder irse a casa rápido, logrando así evitar a Emma. Aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando con ellas, Regina tenía claro que ella había hecho algo malo, pero no era para tanto, Emma no había tenido porque hablarle así.

Unos minutos después, oyó como la puerta de su oficina se abría, volteó rápido para decirle a su secretaria que lo que tuviera que decirle tendría que esperar hasta mañana, pero en vez de la tímida señora, fue a Emma a quien vio de pie en la puerta.

"Emma", Regina sintió la necesidad de correr a los brazos de la rubia, pero no sabía si Emma la aceptaría.

"Hola, yo…", Emma tampoco podía encontrar palabras, estaba esperando que cuando fuera a llevar los documentos, Regina ya no estaría allí, "vine a traer esto"

Emma se acercó al escrito y dejó los papeles ahí, ni un segundo separó su mirada de los ojos de la morena.

"Está bien", Regina tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, "Gracias"

"Yo…"

"¿Si?", interrumpió la morena.

"Nada, está bien", Emma comenzó a irse, "Nos vemos luego"

"Adiós Emma", susurró Regina, lo más probable es que la rubia no la hubiese oído.

Emma salió de la alcaldía con ganas de llorar, claramente no esperaba ver a Regina, pero al verla, se dio cuenta de que no podría evitarla para siempre, ya que su corazón le pertenecía a la morena.

Por otra parte, Regina, que observaba desde la ventana como se marchaba, ya había comenzado a llorar, no había nadie cerca, nadie que pudiera oírla, pues su secretaria ya se había marchado, así que sin preocupaciones, sin temor a ser vista, fue cayendo sentada en el suelo, donde lloró hasta que fue llegando la hora de la cena, donde sabía que tenía que cambiar su semblante y mostrarse feliz ante Henry. Después de todo, aun lo tenía a él.

¿Por qué era tan duro para ellas hablar?, ¿Por qué el orgullo las tenía tan apartadas?. Ambas se habían equivocado, ambas debían disculparse, pero eran muy tercas como para admitirlo.

Ese fin de semana, toda la gente se iba a reunir en Granny's, ya que no habían tenido antes la oportunidad de festejar el haber derrotado a la reina de las nieves. Snow estaba a punto de salir de su casa, pero vio que Emma aún no se movía del sofá.

"Emma", dijo llamando su atención, "¿acaso no iras?"

La rubia volteo a ver a su madre. "No tengo ganas de celebrar"

"Parece que ya estas teniendo tu propia fiesta", afirmó Mary Margaret al ver que Emma tenía una cerveza en la mano.

"Está bien", Emma estaba comenzando a alterarse, "iré, pero más tarde"

"¿Aun no has hablado con Regina?", su madre ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo esta vez, no había intervenido, quería que las dos mujeres arreglaran todo por su cuenta.

"Algo así", Emma se puso de pie y abrazó a Snow, rompiendo a llorar de inmediato.

"Ay Emma, no tiene por qué ser tan duro, lo sabes"

"¿Y qué hago?"

"Solo háblale y olviden todo lo que se dijeron, el amor es más fuerte"

Snow se apartó y se despidió para marcharse a la fiesta, dejando a Emma sola en la casa.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Regina debatía el ir o no a la fiesta, ya que lo más probable era que iba a encontrarse allí a Emma.

"Vamos mamá, será divertido", proponía Henry.

"No lo sé cariño, estoy un poco cansada"

"¿Y si solo vamos un momento?"

"No Henry", decidió Regina, "pero si llamare a Snow para que pase por ti, tú no tienes por qué perderte la fiesta"

"Está bien"

A los pocos minutos una alegre Mary Margaret estaba afuera de su casa esperando a que Regina abriera la puerta.

"Regina!, hola!"

"¿Qué tal Snow?"

"Bien", respondió rápidamente, "que mal que no vayas a ir"

"Estoy algo cansada la verdad", Regina no miraba a Snow a la cara, quizá por miedo a ser descubierta en su mentira, "gracias por llevar a Henry"

"No hay problema"

Henry bajó de su habitación en segundos, se despidió de su madre y fue directo al auto de Snow que apenas se despedía de Regina y comenzaba a alejarse.

"¿Snow?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Emma ira?"

"Dijo que lo haría", Snow se devolvió para acercarse a Regina, "Pero no creo que lo haga, ha estado muy mal este mes"

"Está bien, gracias", Regina se despidió de nuevo y entró a su casa.

Estuvo en su oficina un momento, hasta que decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Tomó sus llaves pero volvió a dejarlas donde estaban, tenía magia y la magia siempre había sido una salida más rápida.

En una nube de humo, apareció fuera de la casa de Emma y llenándose de valor, tocó a la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos, que le parecieron horas, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie adentro, así que comenzó a marcharse.

Caminaba por la ciudad, sin rumbo, no quería ir a casa, tampoco quería ir a la fiesta, al doblar en cada esquina, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a la rubia, pero a la vez, todo ese impulso y valentía que había sentido antes se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Cansada de dar vueltas, caminó de vuelta a su casa y a lo lejos, pudo ver que había alguien sentado al lado de la puerta.

"Emma", susurró.

Pero fue como si Emma la hubiese escuchado, pues de inmediato se puso de pie.

Ninguna de las dos se movía, solo se miraban desde lejos.

Emma salió a la calle rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia Regina, la morena hacía lo mismo. Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, no eran necesarias palabras, pues entre besos se decían todo lo que habían estado callando.

El beso comenzaba a hacerse más apasionado, pero Regina fue la primera en apartarse. Con una mirada llena de lágrimas, acariciaba el cabello de Emma.

"Emma, lo siento mu-"

La rubia la silenció con otro beso, "No lo digas, no lo digas, por favor".


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : No es mi intención provocar... hahaha estoy bien satisfecha con este cap, lo iba a subir ayer pero no tenia pc. En fin, ahí excusan mi demora y gracias por leer!

 **PD** : diganme, ¿que piensan de este cap?

* * *

"No lo digas, no lo digas, por favor"

…

Sabían que aun había demasiado por decir, pero querían creer que ahora no era el momento.

Regina tomó la mano de Emma y comenzó a guiarla hacia su casa.

Al llegar a la puerta, la rubia miró a Regina, a esos ojos café llenos de pasión que le prometían el cielo y a su vez, el infierno. La besó y dejó guiarse el resto del trayecto hacia la habitación de la morena. Nunca había estado allí pero ya podía sentir que era el lugar al que pertenecía.

"¿Regina?", Emma no quería dañar el momento, pero tenía que hacer esa pregunta, "¿y Henry?"

La morena soltó una risa algo picara, "la fiesta"

Eso fue lo único que Emma necesitó para dejar de preocuparse, así fuera por un momento. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Regina. Era territorio nuevo, por lo que debían tomarse su tiempo.

Emma pasó una mano por el cabello de Regina, mientras que con la otra, la tomaba de su nuca y la acercaba para besarla.

Regina comenzaba a subir y bajar sus manos suavemente por la espalda de la rubia, pero los besos se tornaban más y más agitados así que agarró la camisa de Emma con más fuerza, hasta que no se resistió más y se separó solo un poco, para quitársela rápidamente.

Emma comenzaba a sonrojarse, porque Regina no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, claro que no le molestaba, pero también quería ver a la morena.

"Ven, voltea", dijo Emma y Regina volteó, para que Emma pudiera bajar el cierre de su vestido, "quiero verte"

Una vez cayó su vestido, Regina volteó de nuevo para que Emma la viera de frente. La rubia casi se infarta. Claro, sabía que el cuerpo de la morena era espectacular, pero verlo con sus propios ojos, era una historia completamente diferente.

"Eres hermosa", dijo Emma a lo que se acercaba a besarla.

"Tu también lo eres, Emma"

Emma empezó a llevar a Regina hasta la cama, hasta que los pies de esta tocaron el borde, haciendo que se sentara allí, mientras que la rubia quedó de pie entre sus piernas.

Para Regina, Emma aún tenía mucha ropa, así que aprovechó que la rubia aún estaba de pie y llevo sus manos al cierre de ese jean apretado que antes le había molestado tanto y ahora con más razón, pues obstruía su cometido.

Al ver como luchaba la morena contra el jean, Emma retrocedió un poco y entre risas, ella misma se quitó las botas y el pantalón. Mientras, Regina se quitaba sus tacones.

Ya libres, Emma volvió a tomar el rostro de la morena en sus manos para besarla, Regina se recostó, pero la rubia la alzó un poco para acomodarla en el centro de la cama.

"Te amo, Regina Mills", Emma se colocó sobre Regina.

"Yo también te amo, Emma Swan", respondió la morena apretando un poco el trasero de la rubia causando que estallara en risas.

La mañana siguiente, Emma despertó, según sus instintos, algo temprano, tardó un poco en reconocer donde estaba y recordar la noche anterior, aun no podía creer que era real, tal vez había sido un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar.

"No fue un sueño", murmuró al ver a Regina dormida a su lado.

Volteó a ver el reloj en la mesa de noche, 6:40. Si, era temprano, pero ¿y Henry?, se puso de pie con cuidado para no despertar a la morena, al encontrar su teléfono, se tranquilizó, pues tenía mensajes de su madre diciéndole que Henry pasaría la noche con los Charmings.

"¿Emma?", la rubia la miró de inmediato.

"Hey", Emma demoró en darse cuenta de su desnudez, aunque bueno, no es que tuviera que cubrirse.

"Vuelve aquí, esta temprano"

"Solo estaba chequeando donde estaba Henry"

"Sheriff, es temprano, vuelva a la cama", dijo Regina en un tono autoritario, pero luego echó a reír.

"Si, si, lo que usted diga alcaldesa"

Emma no podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo, sabía que las cosas con Regina ya estaban demasiado bien, pero aun sentía que había mucho para hablar.

"¿Regina?", Emma pasaba su mano por el cabello de la morena.

"¿Si?", preguntó en respuesta sin levantar la cabeza.

"Lo siento, no quería despertarte, pero creo que hay mucho de lo que deberíamos hablar"

Regina se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse un poco.

"Emma, está bien, lo sé", la morena la besó suavemente, "hablaremos, de lo que quieras, pero no ahora, ¿sí? Necesito dormir"

"Okay…"

"Okay"

"¿Durmió mal su majestad?" preguntó en un tono de satisfacción.

"Algo", rió Regina, "pero mi noche, fue excelente"

Horas más tarde, Regina estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer, ya había hablado con Henry por teléfono, que había decidido quedarse con sus abuelos pero regresar para cenar. Mientras, Emma estaba arriba tomando una ducha.

Emma se cambió a una ropa que Regina le había prestado y bajó a la cocina. La morena estaba concentrada preparando el desayuno, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba ahí hasta que la rubia la abrazó desde atrás, rodeándola con sus brazos.

"Buenos días", Regina terminó de cocinar, toda la habitación estaba impregnada de un olor delicioso.

"Muy buenos en realidad", Emma volteo a Regina y la besó, "Hola"

"¿Quieres desayunar y luego vamos a mi oficina a hablar?"

"Está bien" dijo Emma sonriendo mientras tomaba un lugar en la mesa.

Al terminar de desayunar, subieron a la oficina que Regina tenía en casa, Emma había insistido en lavar los platos, pero la morena no se lo había permitido, luego tendrían tiempo para eso.

"Así que...", Emma estaba sentada en el sofá, más nerviosa de lo que esperaba estar.

"Sólo quiero saber una cosa ahora", preguntó Regina.

"Dime"

"¿Te arrepientes?...", la morena también estaba nerviosa, "¿te arrepientes de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras?".

Emma se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y tomó a Regina fuertemente entre sus brazos, "No Regina y nunca lo haré, te amo"

"Regina", Emma continuó, "sé que soy una persona complicada, lo sé. Pero quiero que esto, lo que sea que queramos que sea, funcione."

"¿Qué quieres que sea?"

"Contigo, lo que sea, quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, quiero despertar cada mañana y que lo primero que vea sea tu rostro", Emma tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y Regina la observaba en silencio, "quiero que seamos una familia, Dios!, quiero algún día poder casarme contigo"

Regina la seguía observando en silencio, así que Emma se asustó.

"Lo siento, sé que fue demasiado", la rubia miró al suelo.

"Emma", Regina hizo que la mirara a la cara, "te amo, no podría imaginarme un día más sin ti, no quiero llegar a imaginarlo, quiero estar contigo, siempre"

"¿Si?"

"Si", Regina tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, "sé que tenemos problemas, pero como siempre, podremos resolverlo, podremos hacerlo funcionar, juntas".

Luego de pasar la mañana en la casa de Regina, Emma debió volver a casa, tenía que cambiarse de ropa y resolver con su padre lo que quedaba de los inconvenientes causados por el muro de hielo, que ya había desaparecido por completo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, David se había marchado, pero le dejó con Snow el mensaje de que podía tomarse el día, pues el trabajo no era mucho.

"Emma... ¿Cómo te fue con Regina?"

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso?", Emma reía.

"Vamos Emma, no puedes negarlo", Snow le lanzó un cojín. "Pero no quiero saberlo con detalles, por favor"

"Tranquila, no te daré detalles", Emma suspiró, "Primero no hablamos, ya luego, esta mañana, si. Y creo que quedó muy claro lo que queremos"

"¿Y eso es?", Mary Margaret estaba emocionada.

"¿Que queremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntas?"

Snow gritó tan emocionada que despertó a Neal. Pero logró tranquilizarlo rápidamente.

"Ay Emma!"

"Lo sé, aun así, Regina quiere que primero hablemos con Henry"

"¿Por qué?, ¿creen que Henry no aceptará?"

"Sabemos que si lo hará, pero queremos que se sienta parte de la decisión...", Emma tenía lágrimas, pero de felicidad en su rostro, "después de todo, seremos una familia"

"Ay Emma", Snow la abrazó, "siempre lo han sido"

Emma rompió el abrazo, "iré a cambiarme la ropa"

"Está bien"

"Snow, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?", su madre frunció el ceño, "digo, con lo que sea, aún tengo mucho tiempo antes de cenar"

"Claro!", Mary Margaret sonrió, "Vamos, debo ir a hacer las compras, espera organizo a Neal"

Al otro lado, en casa de Regina, Henry acababa de llegar, no se había encontrado con Emma ya que mientras él venía hacia acá, la rubia iba en coche hacia su casa. Por supuesto, él ya sabía dónde Emma había pasado la noche.

"¿Mamá?", Henry comenzó a buscarla.

"Aquí!"

Henry siguió el sonido y encontró a Regina en la cocina, podría jurar que bailando un poco y con harina en el rostro.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Cocinando, ¿no me ves?", Regina sonreía.

"Quiero decir...", Henry se rindió, nunca había visto a su madre tan feliz, no quería arruinarlo, "No importa, estaré en mi habitación"

"Está bien", Henry comenzó a irse, Regina le gritó, "no olvides darte un baño ahora y vestirte bien, tendremos una cena importante"

Henry no preguntó sobre la cena "importante" esa, obviamente ya podía imaginar acerca de qué trataba todo.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Este era para otro día, pero pues si ya estaba listo, que mas daba :3 ...

Creo que con este fic no nos volvemos a leer sino hasta la semana que viene, mucho por hacer. En fin, Gracias por leer!

* * *

Después de lo que fue una larga tarde de compras con su madre, Emma se dio un baño y se encontró en el dilema de elegir una vestimenta adecuada.

"¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?", estaba hablando sola, "solo es Henry, no es como si él fuese a decir que no"

Seguía buscando entre su ropa, "no es como si no nos quisiera ver juntas, quiero decir, el chico me ha apoyado desde el inicio"

"Okay Swan, cálmate, todo saldrá bien", encontró una hermosa camisa, "si, todo saldrá excelente"

Regina por otra parte, estaba sentada en su sala, tomando una copa de vino, no podía estar más relajada que en ese momento, hacía mucho que no era así de feliz y todo estaba saliéndole de maravilla.

"Mamá", Henry apareció en la entrada, "¿A qué hora llega Emma?"

Regina sonrió, "debe estar por llegar"

En ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta y Regina se puso de pie de inmediato.

"Yo voy", dijo Henry rápidamente.

"Está bien, iré a la cocina a terminar todo"

Cuando Henry abrió la puerta, se encontró con una Emma muy bien vestida. Así que se burló un poco de ella.

"Ma", dijo riéndose, "tranquila, solo es una cena"

"Lo sé, pero estoy muy emocionada"

Henry salió de la casa antes de que Emma entrara y cerró la puerta, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara extrañada.

"¿Qué haces?", susurró Emma.

"Ma, ¿es por mamá?, porque la verdad, nunca la había visto tan feliz"

"¿Si?, ¿te ha dicho algo?" Preguntó Emma entusiasmada.

Henry sonrió y abrazó a su madre, "ya, imagino que luego me dirán, está bien"

Una vez adentro Henry fue a poner los platos en la mesa, dándoles espacio a sus madres para que se saludaran como era debido.

"Hey", Emma entró a la cocina. Regina llevaba un vestido de un tono cálido, que resaltaba el tono de su piel, "Regina, estas hermosa... No es que antes no lo fueras... Quiero decir, te ves-"

Regina silencio a la rubia con un beso, "tú también te ves muy bien Emma"

Henry entró a la cocina y ellas se separaron de golpe, cosa que causó mucha gracia en el chico, "ya está lista la mesa"

La pequeña familia se sentó a compartir la cena, una deliciosa lasaña que Regina estuvo preparando en la tarde, sumado a un pastel de chocolate que hizo de postre.

Al terminar, Emma y Henry ayudaron con los platos, mientras Regina los observaba desde la isla de la cocina. Esa imagen, de las dos personas que más amaba, jugando con agua en vez de limpiar, era la imagen que quería tener en su memoria el resto de su vida. No imaginaba una vida sin ellos.

"¿Quieren ver una película?", preguntó Regina llamando la atención.

"Yo... Seguro, si", dijo Emma dudando.

"Vamos mamá!", Henry se limpió las manos y salió de la cocina, "miraré que películas hay"

"Emma... Está bien si no quieres"

La rubia se acercó, "si quiero, me encantaría, pero pensé que hablaríamos primero con Henry"

"Está bien", Regina extendió su mano hacia Emma.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, hablemos con Henry ya"

Henry estaba mirando entre las películas, pero ninguna le llamaba la atención.

"Henry, cariño", él volteó de inmediato hacia Regina, "Emma y yo queríamos hablarte sobre algo"

"Está bien", el chico se sentó en el sofá.

"Henry, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace poco, sobre tu madre?", Regina se sorprendió y miró a Emma, la rubia rio, "¿qué!? A alguien le tenía que decir"

"Sigue", sugirió Regina.

"Pues... Este..."

Regina estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero quería darle tiempo a Emma.

"Henry, amo a tu mamá, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, quiero que formemos una familia y que los tres podamos ser felices", dijo Emma con determinación.

"Cariño", Regina intervino al ver a Henry en silencio, "sé que te preocupa que nos hagamos daño, pero enserio queremos hacer que funcione, queremos saber tu opinión... ¿Henry?"

"¿Enserio?", preguntó el chico luego de un rato.

"¿Qué?", preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Si se aman?", ambas asintieron en respuesta. El chico se puso de pie y abrazó a sus madres. "Es genial!"

"¿Si?", Emma aún estaba algo nerviosa.

"¿Bromeas ma?, es asombroso" Henry volteó hacia Regina, "es perfecto, la reina malvada y su salvadora... No te ofendas mamá"

"No te preocupes", Regina le sonrió a su hijo y luego volteó y besó a Emma.

"Bueno, a eso sí tendré que acostumbrarme", bromeó Henry, haciendo que todos tres estallaran en risa.

Los tres se sentaron a ver televisión, ya que no se decidieron por una película, pero luego de un tiempo, el sueño venció a Henry.

"Iré a dormir", Henry se despidió de sus madres y comenzó a subir las escalas pero se devolvió, "¿Ma, estarás aquí en la mañana?"

Emma miró a Regina en busca una respuesta para esa pregunta.

"Si", interrumpió Regina, mirando a Emma, "¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto", Emma tenía una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

"Genial. Quiero enseñarte un nuevo juego que tengo", dicho esto, el chico subió a su habitación.

"Así que..."

"Vamos" Regina se puso de pie, "a menos de que quieras pasar la noche en el sofá, ¿Emma?"

"No serías capaz de dejarme aquí sola, ¿o sí?"

"Probablemente...", Regina le extendió la mano, "vamos a dormir"

Emma miró de manera provocadora a Regina, pero antes de que hablara la morena la interrumpió.

"Si Swan, a dormir"

"Ya... Pero yo no he dicho nada", Emma se puso de pie y subió con Regina a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Regina se despertó y encontró el otro lado de su cama vacío, quiso entrar en pánico, pero escuchó desde allí como Henry y Emma jugaban abajo y se tranquilizó.

Cuando bajó a la sala, Emma estaba jugando contra Henry, aunque para Regina era más bien Henry jugando solo, ya que Emma no jugaba muy bien.

Regina entró en silencio y se sentó al lado de Emma.

"Hey", Emma la saludo de beso.

"Hola", Regina puso su cabeza en regazo de Emma, "¿ya desayunaron?

"Si, Emma fue por pancakes y chocolate caliente a Granny's", dijo Henry mientras seguía destruyendo a Emma en su juego.

Regina alzo una ceja y miró a Emma.

"¿Enserio Swan?"

"¿Qué?", Emma le dio otro beso, "no se me da muy bien cocinar"

"Bien", Regina se puso de pie, notando como Emma ya la extrañaba, "iré a tomar un baño mientras juegan"

"Okay", respondió Henry concentrado.

Regina se volvió a acercar a Emma y le susurró al oído, "que mal que no puedas acompañarme", causando que la rubia perdiera el poco control que había ganado en el juego.

Cuando Regina bajó de nuevo, pudo escuchar a Emma hablando por teléfono en la cocina, así que se dirigió allá luego de mandar a Henry a tomar un baño.

"Está bien, voy para allá", dijo Emma antes de terminar la llamada.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es Hook, las hadas encontraron una manera de enviarlo de vuelta a Neverland, pero necesitan un poco de magia"

"Oh..."

"¿Quieres ayudar?"

"No lo sé", dudó Regina, "mi magia no funciona muy bien con la magia de las hadas, ya sabes, magia oscura"

"Pero funciona a la perfección con la mía", Emma se acercó a ella, "¿vamos?"

"Está bien" besó a Emma y fue a organizarse.

Al llegar al puerto, Hook y las hadas ya estaban ahí, preparando el barco del pirata para que al menos sobreviviera al viaje.

"Emma!, por aquí!", llamó Azul, "Que bueno que hayas podido venir", el hada vio a Regina, "Alcaldesa, su magia nos vendrá de gran ayuda"

Emma se quedó hablando con Azul sobre últimos ajustes, así que Regina se apartó y se quedó mirando hacia el puerto y toda el agua alrededor. Estaba concentrada en el paisaje.

"Hey", una mano en su hombro hizo que se sobresaltara.

"Tink, hola"

"Veo que ahora le has ganado al destino", dijo el hada mirando a Emma.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos Regina", el hada reía, "soy algo así como tu hada madrina, puedo sentir lo que está pasando entre la sheriff y tu"

"Parece que ahora tengo el control sobre lo que pasa en mi vida", bromeó.

"No lo vayas a perder", Tink abrazó a Regina y luego vio a Emma acercándose hacia ellas, "Claro que tienes a alguien que siempre va a encontrarte"

"Hola Tink", dijo Emma con una sonrisa, "Regina, ¿lista?, parece simple"

"¿Se te olvida quien soy, Swan?", Regina tomó a Emma de la mano, "Nos vemos luego Tink"

Emma y Regina se pararon al borde del puerto y juntas, siguiendo las indicaciones de Azul, abrieron un portal que se llevó el barco, con Hook adentro hacia Neverland.

Todos comenzaron a marcharse, pero Emma detuvo a la morena.

"Regina", emma se quedó mirandola, "¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?"

"Nuestra cita, ¿no?"

"Nuestra cita", la rubia sonreía.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí termina, Gracias a todos lo que la leyeron, aquí o en otra pagina, Gracias.

La canción usada es "Can't help falling in love" de Elvis Presley.

Espero volver pronto con otra historia, me gustaría fuese un AU, si tienen alguna idea, con gusto la recibiré, soy todo oídos.

* * *

La noche que ambas habían estado esperando había llegado. Por fin tendrían su anhelada cita, y tanto Emma como Regina, esperaban que fuera perfecta, aunque tener la compañía de la otra, hacía que la noche fuera perfecta por si sola.

Regina estaba en su sala, se había organizado con horas de anticipación, esperaba que Emma pasara a recogerla.

"¿Mamá?", Henry entró y se sentó al lado de su madre, "sabes que aún falta tiempo para que llegue Emma, ¿verdad?"

Regina pasó su mano por el cabello de Henry

"Lo sé cariño" La morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "No puedo controlar el emocionarme"

El chico la abrazó y luego se recostó sobre ella, "Esperaré contigo"

Eran las 7:30 y Emma había acordado que pasaría por Regina a las 7 en punto, así que la morena comenzaba a desesperarse.

Se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

"¿ves?", dijo Henry poniéndose de pie para ir a abrir, "no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"Henry, hola"

"Abuelo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Regina apareció tras el chico, algo asustada "David, ¿Qué pasó?,¿Le sucedió algo a Emma?"

"Regina tranquilízate, nada le sucedió", respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces?", ahora no estaba asustada, ahora estaba algo enojada.

"La noche de hoy seré tu chofer", dijo esto y los ojos de la morena se abrieron en sorpresa mientras Henry reía.

"Yo… ¿A dónde?", preguntó al fin.

"Es una sorpresa, ¿vamos?", Charming le extendió una mano.

Regina miró a Henry mientras este le hacía un gesto de aprobación y se dejó guiar por David. Afuera, una carroza con dos hermosos caballos esperaba por ella. Regina estaba encantada, no veía un caballo desde el incidente con Henry y Daniel.

"Son hermosos", dijo casi suspirando mientras David le ayudaba a subir.

"En verdad lo son", respondió tomando su lugar, "Emma tardó mucho en escogerlos"

El corazón de la morena casi estalla al instante, pensar en Emma siempre le producía ese sentimiento.

"¿David?", dijo Regina en voz baja mientras este comenzaba a dirigir los caballos.

"No te diré a dónde vamos", bromeó.

Regina rio un poco tímida.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"David, ¿te parece bien que Emma y yo estemos juntas?"

"Regina", David paró el carruaje y volteó la mirada hacia la morena, que parecía una niña pequeña esperando un regaño, "Sabes que eres parte de la familia. Siempre vi que algo sucedía entre ustedes, pero nunca dije nada, quería que se dieran cuenta por si solas. Después de todo, Emma vino de vuelta para traer los finales felices y solo faltabas tú. Merecen estar juntas"

"Gracias", dijo Regina entre lágrimas, para luego estallar en risas con David.

"¡Muy bien!", David arrancó de nuevo, "¡vámonos!"

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Emma se disponía a organizar todo para la llegada de Regina. Había estado planeando con mucha cautela este día.

"Muy bien Swan, tranquilízate", decía la rubia, hablando sola, "debes tranquilizarte, no es como si no hubieras hecho esto antes"

La verdad era que no lo había hecho antes, Emma nunca había sido una persona romántica y mucho menos, una persona de relaciones.

"Seguro le encantara"

Emma tenía casi todo listo cuando vio desde lejos a su padre detener el carruaje y se quedó allí de pie observando como Regina bajaba delicadamente de este.

Regina bajó del carruaje y le dio las gracias a David mientras que él se marchaba con una sonrisa. Cuando lo perdió de vista miró en busca de la rubia.

La morena tenía el corazón a mil, estaba un poco nostálgica, pues el que su cita pareciera ser en los establos, le recordaba a Daniel. Pero no estaba triste, pues mientras se acercaba, podía cada vez más, distinguir la figura de la rubia.

"Hola…", Regina estaba un poco sonrojada, quería creer que era por culpa de la caminada y agradecerle a la noche el que Emma no pudiera verla bien.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo se aferró en un abrazo.

"¿Emma?", Regina sintió una lagrima de la rubia caer sobre su hombro, "¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada, nada", dijo apartándose con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Te amo, Regina Mills"

La morena tampoco respondió esta vez, solo se aferró de nuevo a Emma y la besó.

Cuando se hubieron apartado, Emma tomó la mano de Regina y comenzó a guiarla a través de los establos, pasando al lado de hermosos caballos que hacían suspirar a la reina.

Luego de caminar un rato, la rubia al fin rompió el silencio.

"Se lo mucho que significa este lugar para ti"

Esas palabras lograron que la distracción que la morena tenía en el camino, desapareciera al instante.

"¿Cómo?", preguntó asombrada.

"Se lo mucho que significa este lugar para ti", Emma se detuvo y miró a Regina fijamente, ya estaban por salir por el otro extremo del establo. "Y la persona que te recuerda, por eso me pareció que sería un lugar especial"

"Sin duda lo es, Emma," respondió la morena con los ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas, "Enserio me encanta"

Cuando salieron, ninguna de las dos podía contener su sonrisa, la rubia porque su trabajo mostraba frutos, pues la decoración no estaba nada mal. Y la morena, porque la escena le parecía lo más romántico que alguien había hecho por ella.

No, no le parecía, sin duda lo era, nadie nunca había hecho algo así por ella.

Al salir por la puerta, velas y rosas marcaban el camino hacia un pequeño quiosco, caminaron en silencio hasta allí y en una pequeña mesa, adornada también por velas, Emma y Regina se sentaron.

"Debo decir que estoy bastante impresionada, Swan", bromeó Regina mientras la rubia le servía un poco de vino.

"Gracias", rio Emma, "Esa era la intención"

Ambas rieron. Cuando las risas se apagaron, Regina miró de nuevo a Emma.

"Gracias a ti. Nadie había hecho esto por mi antes"

"Me alegro de ser entonces la primera", Emma confrontó la mirada de la morena, y por encima de la mesa buscó su mano, "Pero a la vez lamento que nadie lo hubiese hecho antes, porque lo mereces Regina, mereces ser tratada como la reina que eres, cada uno de los días"

Regina no pudo controlar el llanto, Emma se puso de pie e invitó a la morena a hacer lo mismo.

"Ven", Regina se acercó como Emma pidió, "bailemos antes de cenar"

La música comenzó a sonar, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para que el momento no dejara de ser íntimo.

Emma comenzaba a murmurar la letra al oído de Regina _"Wise men say only fools rush in,_  
 _but I can't help falling in love with you…"_

Regina se acercaba con más fuerza a Emma, no quería soltarla.

 _"… Darling so it goes…_

 _…some things are meant to be…_

 _… take my hand, take my whole life too…_

 _…for I can't help falling in love with you…"_

Luego de un minuto, la canción terminó, pero siguieron de pie abrazadas. Fue Emma la que rompió el abrazo.

"Vamos, comamos algo", se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa, "la noche aun es joven"

La noche siguió igual de perfecta, mientras cenaban, la conversación fluía, hablaban desde el tema más común, hasta el más especial. Nada podía arruinar este momento.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, hubo un momento de silencio, pero no era incomodo, pues hasta en silencio se sentían seguras con la otra.

"Emma-"

"Regina-"

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, causando que estallaran en risas de nuevo.

Cuando las risas, igual que las velas, se extinguieron, Emma se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Regina.

"¿Emma?", Regina no sabía si preocuparse, ¿habría echo algo que molestara a la rubia?, todo había ido tan bien…

La rubia se volteó rápidamente y antes de que Regina pudiera reaccionar, estaba sobre una rodilla frente a ella.

"¡Emma!-"

"Regina", Emma se llenó de aire, "sé que puede parecerte demasiado pronto, pero para mí no lo es, nunca será demasiado pronto para comenzar a amarte."

"Emma, yo-", pero la rubia la interrumpió de nuevo.

"No puedo esperar un minuto más, no quiero", Emma sacó una pequeña caja que tenía muy bien escondida, "te lo dije una vez Regina, y lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario. Te amo, te amo demasiado y quiero pasar cada uno de mis días al lado tuyo y al de Henry, quiero que seamos una familia"

Luego de unos momentos, Emma abrió la caja y un hermoso anillo quedó al descubierto, "Regina Mills, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

La morena estuvo en silencio.

"¿Estas segura?", preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

"Demasiado", dijo Emma riendo, pero luego en un tono serio, "nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida"

"Si"

"¿Si?", preguntó Emma asombrada, como si estuviese esperando un No por respuesta.

"Si Emma Swan. Si quiero casarme contigo"

"Genial", dijo Emma entre risa y llanto mientras le ponía el anillo a Regina.

"Ya lo creo", Regina ayudó a la rubia a ponerse de pie y la besó como si vivir dependiera de ello. La verdad, era que, sin duda, su vida dependía de ello.

Así, de esta manera, era que Regina quiera comenzar y terminar cada uno de sus días. Al lado de la persona que amas, y mejor aún, la que también te ama de regreso.

"Todo gracias a un libro, ¡Bendito libro!", pensaba Regina, que antes era enemiga jurada del susodicho, ahora le agradecía, pues gracias a él, su vida había cambiado. Ella había podido tomar el control de esta y ahora nadie podía quitárselo. Ahora, con su familia y el amor de su vida a su lado, su final feliz había llegado.

Quizá era el destino, o quizá era ella luchando contra él. Ya no importaba más, pues esta era la manera en la que quería e iba vivir su vida desde ahora, llena de amor.


End file.
